Animus Acrimony
by PastaFrost
Summary: "...if only I'd listened to the warnings, Maybe things would have turned out differently." Lovino Vargas is posessed by the thought of a haunted house that has been gaining popularity among his schoolmates. His entire world is shattered Once he discovers some stories are better left unexplored. Rating may go up. Full warnings inside. R&R Please. c;
1. Chapter 1

**New Fiction! wohoo! (You may read more about why I am doing this fiction Below. )**

Here are your warnings!~

Mild Language, Mild Blood, Mentions of Suicide, Murder, Frightening scenes-Hopefully, And Character Death(s).

**Other info:**  
Human AU.  
**  
Human names used. Note on human names:  
**Lovino = Italia Romano  
Feliciano = Italia Veneziano  
Elizabetta = Hungary  
Gilbert =Prussia  
Ludwig = Germany

DISCLAIM: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA. OR THE JU-ON SERIES. OR ANY JAPANESE FOLKLORE. I SIMPLY COMBINE THEM. :D  
And, now, to kill the Author note.  
I give you:

* * *

Animus Acrimony

_[An-Uh-Mus; Noun:  
dislike or enmity; hostile attitude; animosity.  
2. purpose; intention; animating spirit. ]  
[Ak-ruh-mo-mee; Noun:  
Sharpness, harshness, or bitterness of Narture speech,Disposition, etc.]_

It was Friday when I had first heard the rumors, everyone at school had been talking about it ; the insane Murder/Suicide that had taken place earlier that month. The case was classified as 'cold ' since the police found nothing to suggest an accomplice, and supposedly there really hadn't been any cause found for why the man had murdered his wife, and then overdosed on his medication.  
"Everyone says that they went to this school ttoo!" Elizabetta chattered excitedly, the only thing bbetter then the usual who's -with -whom gossip was a scary story involving people who had been to the school. She turned her bright green eyes on me and continued on happily,  
"Everyone says that their house is haunted!~" She let out a little squeal and smiled widely at Gilbert, who was grinning stupidly,I knew instantly that he had just bought everything she said, he was the type to believe in all those ghost stories.  
I looked over at my brother, Feliciano, to see that hhis chestnut eyes had glossed over in fright, He too had always believed in such things, he was the younger of the two of us and he had always claimed to see our deceased grandfather on rare occaisions.  
"You don't believe it, do you Feliciano? " I had a bit of criticism in my voice, and that seemed to snap him out of his trance-like pose.  
"Ve? No..no of course not.." he mumbled. I sighed slightly at the way his voice shaked, he was always afraid of just about everything, which would have been annoying to me if I didn't find it somewhat cute.  
That's when Kiku rounded the corner and slammed his tiny frame into Elizabetta, slightly knocking her to her side and crashing her into Gilbert, who seemed more then thrilled. I rolled my eyes as the Asian began to apologise and bow repeatedly, but Elizabetta cut him off and chose to cue him into the cconversation.  
"So Kiku, you sort of believe in ghosts and stuff around here don't you?" She asked, to which Kiku nodded, not sure where it was going, but becoming slightly uncomfortable.  
"Well, what do you think of the murder suicide that happened this past month, do you think that that house will be haunted? "  
Kiku's eyes widened slightly as he nodded frantically, he didnt really seem to want to go into too much detail on the subject, But Elizabetta was relentless, "So what kind of spirit will it be?" She posed the question, and The small man took a moment to think before he carefully began to phrase his answer,  
"Well, there are a lot of rumors about these things, but one is that when you enter the location where a death of extreme violence and rage took place you become a stained spirit, and the same rage that lingered in that place will enter you, untill you repeat the murder that happened there, creating a loop of murders and stained spirits, while spreading the curse... So its best to stay away from such things." He took a deep breath and checked his watch,  
"I am sorry but if I don't hurry I will not be able to get to my class. Please excuse me." And with that, he resumed his quick pace past me,  
"If I didn't know any better I 'd say he was spooked." I began with a small grin. Elizabetta grinned back at me,  
"that's such a cool story! It really reminds me of that movie you forced me to go see." She glared at Gilbert when she finished that sentence.  
That's when the bell rang. Signifying the beginning of class. I cursed slightly under my breath and grabbed my brothers arm, within a fraction of a second we were sprinting full speed down the hallway, laughing as it became a race to see who would be pulling whom. We were both pretty fit, and were really good runners, so we arrived at the classroom door pretty quickly, not quickly enough though, as I threw the door open I realised that we had managed to arrive five minutes Behind schedule.  
The teacher looked over and glared at me, Just me.  
See, feliciano has this really loveable personality and gentle nature about him, and he makes it easy for people to see.  
While I'm a bit more... 'rough around the edges', so to speak.  
"Take your Seat Feliciano." The teacher said, and glared at me as I began to walk towards my usual place,  
"You've been late three days this week Lovino, I'm going to have to send you to detention." I walked away from my chair with a slight sigh as I moved forward to receive my detention slip, which the teacher gave me with a look of contentment written all over her face. Whatever. Its not like she's good at teaching anyways. Detention will be ten times better then having to hear her annoying voice.  
I glanced over at Feliciano who was looking guiltily at me before I shut the door on my way out of the classroom, and offered him a small smile, he seemed to brighten up a bit and waved frantically at me.  
I couldn't help but chuckle as I made my way to my punishment, at least Feliciano wasn't feeling too guilty.

Upon arrival at the detention room, I saw one very common frequenter : Gilbert.  
He was probobly busted for the same thing as me, But I couldn't help but smile at the ccompany I was with. At least he was slightly entertaining. The thing that made Gilbert different from all of the other people in the room was that he was naturally clever.  
In fact, there were rumors that his I.Q. had been far above average, which had explained why the teachers put up with him. He had the best grades of just about anyone in his year, so his test scores were always pretty flawless.  
"You too tardy?" He asked, his red eyes were basically glowing with delight, almost as if he had some kind of inside joke.  
"Yeah... what about you? We were right outside of Biology...wasn't that your next class?" He chuckled at this, allowing his weird laugh to rise and fall throughout the room.  
The strange sound of it made me smile a little bit, which was a pretty rare thing.  
"Nah, I got bored. Decided to let the birds free of their cages." He cracked a small grin at me. The school had been hatching chicks, and a few had already grown to a decent size. I couldn't even imagine the chaos that that must have caused.  
That's when he pulled a small puffy yellow chick from his pants pocket.  
"Isn't he cute?~" he crowed as the tiny chick hopped on his head and perched itself amongst his silver hair.  
"Hes not bad. I've seen cuter."  
To be honest, I'd never seen anything that was as cute as that bird, but I wasnt about to go around like that Spainish bastard, declaring everything was cute and then proceeding to squish it in a firm embrace. That just wasnt my style.  
After we'd chatted a small bit I sat down at a desk and began studying for the class I had been thrown out of, Because unlike Gilbert I had to work hard to keep my grade up.  
The hour slowly passed, and before I knew it, Me and feliciano were in my car and I was driving us home.  
Feliciano had been chatting about how he had made a friend out of some German student.  
I made a mental note to myself to scold this new kid later, make sure he wasn't gonna try and manipulate my brother or anything like that.  
"He said he has an older brother at school as well. You'll NEVER guess who!" He chattered on happily.  
I thought about it a bit, there werent too many German students at our school, And I'd only known of one who had talked about a brother.  
"Is it Gilbert's brother-whats his name...Ludwig?" Iasked after thinking it over a moment.  
"Wow Fratello! You really are smart!" Feliciano smiled happily.  
"Of course I'm smart!" I glared over at my younger brother as he began to laugh his little high pitched laugh.  
I couldn't help but join in, "At least I don't sound like a little girl when I laugh Fratello."  
We both continued laughing and making snide remarks back and forth until we pulled into the drive.  
We then entered the house and prepared dinner.  
We had settled on homemade pizza tonight, and after dinner we'd worked on our school assignments together and then went to bed. It was just another average day.  
I lay down on my soft sheets, it'd been a long day, and I was ccompletely warn out.  
After a few hours of sleep however, I woke up.  
Drenched in sweat, my dark brown hair was pasted to my forehead, even my stubborn curl had managed to become covered in the liquid. My bereathing was quick and rigid, almost as if I'd been running.  
I couldnt be sure but it had felt as though I had just woken up from a nightmare.  
I felt panic rising within my chest, I couldnt breathe, my lungs wouldn;t function, It felt as though I was being chocked by cold hands.  
After a few seconds the feeling subsided and I began to pant for air desperately. Once my lings had had their fill I laid back down and stared at my bedroom ceiling, I just couldn't shake off the feeling that I was still in danger.  
I wasn't one to believe in nightmares though, they were simply a state of mind, and once you awoke it didnt really matter what youd been dreaming about, because you could just continue on with your life.  
I hopped out off my bed and walked into the bathroom in the hall, without turning the lights on I bent down to take a small sip out of the tap, and began to spalsh my face with the cool water.  
As I reached for the hand towel my eyes reverted back to my reflection in the mirror.  
I was pale.  
Deathly pale, my lips were even blue. I began a to lean little closer to the mirror for a better look at my face.  
That was when it started.  
a woman was standing behind me in my reflection, watching me.  
I felt my stomach drop as I turned my head quickly to check behind me, nothing.  
When I turned back to the mirror she had long vanished.  
My hands were shaking now as I brought tthe towel to my face, all the hairs on my body were standing on edge as the creepy sensation washed over me, I quickly exited the bathroom and checked on Feliciano, he was sleeping soundly, smiling even as I watched him.  
I shut his bedroom door and went into my own room, trying to rub the goosebumps off of my arms.  
I locked the door behind me and laid back down on my bed, covering every one of my limbs.  
I laid awake for at least another hour, all the while Kiku's voice rang in my head, recalling what he had said earlier that day;  
"...its best to stay away from such things..."  
I didn't believe in foresight or omens, So I tried my hardest to shake it off and go back to bed.

if only I'd listened to the warnings, Maybe things would have turned out differently.

* * *

**Hey everyone!~ PastaFrost here with a brand new fic!  
This Fiction is the first in a series I am doing as a challenge! -If you would like to see the full challenge and join in yourself, simply check out my profile.  
So, the first months challenge is: You must write a fanfiction in a new genre!~ I enjoy horror - A LOT.- But I have never written it, so this will be fun!  
Also, The baseline inspiration for this Fanfiction is the Japanese Folklore that went into the movie of ' Ju-on' - For you Americans, you might recognise the title 'The Grudge'. Therefore I make it known that this isn't based on Hetaoni. It may not feel like it yet...but you might get that vibe later...But I promise, nothing Hetaoni here.  
Well, this will most likely serve as an 'Introduction' Or chapter one for now, and I pland to have this fiction completed before October is out, so rejoice. :D**

** PastaFrost.  
P.S. If anyone should accept my challenge, leave a review or p.m. me letting me know, I'd like to follow you so that I may read yours as well!~ :3**

**p.p.s: Sorry about the use of first person. in horror I believe the reader is to be shown, not told, and I believe I would be able to do this better with the use of 1p. c:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaim: I do not own Hetalia.  
Warning: This chapter has not been proof-read.**

* * *

Animus Acrimony  
Chapter two

The rest of the month flew by. After my terrifying nightmare and waking dream (That was what I decided I would call my experience in the bathroom.) I wasn't able to sleep for the rest of the evening. I had made up for it by taking a long Siesta on saturday, which was helpful, but wasn't the kind of deep unwavering sleep I needed.  
The talk of the Murder/suicide never stopped at the school, but now I had found myself avoiding the topic. I had told everyone it was because I was annoyed with it, but if the truth were told, the more I heard about this house the more I wanted to go and see it.  
Not even go inside, but just to go and see what it looked like. it didn't help that it was in the area, less then a twenty minutes drive from the school.

"Did you hear?" Elizabetta smiled over at Gilbert, Feliciano and I. "Appearently those werent the only people to have ever died in that house!"  
I felt a small tingle run down my spine as the hairs on my arms began to stand on end.  
Gilbert was soaking the conversation up, and it was urging Elizabetta on with her chatter;  
"The house is for sale right now! I wonder if they'll ever be able to sell it, or if anyone would even think about moving in there." She pondered aloud.

I slowly turned away from the two and began to walk down the hall, deep inside the recesses of my mind, totally lost in thought.  
Untill a pair of strong arms grabbed me.  
I let out a shriek and began to flail as the not-so-wanted-Spainiard continued to squeeze me from behind with all his might. Which was a lot because Antonio was incredibly built. Not that I care or anything.  
"Lovi!~" He crowed in my ear, nearly deafening me with the use of that abhorrid nickname, "You look so cute today, Mi tomate!~"  
"Let me go, Tomato-Bastard!" with this I thrust my elbow into the semi-soft flesh of his lower abdomin, causing him to let go and cry out in pain. Which caused quite the scene.  
"You've got such a cute temper Lovi." He smiled as he walked beside me, either ignoring the annoyence radiating off of my body, or truly being oblivious. it was impossible to tell.  
"Well you can't just co I me up behind people and grab them randomly, Bastard! You're not even supposed to really hug in this school anyway!" I went ahead and yelled this, hoping it would help the Spaniard understand, It didn't. He smiled at me cutely, then changed his expression to his best kicked-puppy look.  
"But Mi tomate, you just looked so cute and I just wanted to give you a hug, Besides, I don't mind getting in trouble if it means I get to hug you." He finished his attempt at flirting with thickening his accent, it didn't work. Antonio had been trying to date me since we'd first met, and at first I hated him for it.  
but Antonio eventually became a great friend, plus he knew how to make churros, which didn't hurt his chances.  
_wether we'd ever actually get together was undecided. I had a lot to do, and he needed to focus on school as much as possible, so it probably wouldn't have worked anyway, but now that it's something that I will never know, a 'what if', I can't help but see the potential we'd had._  
At that moment though, all I cared about was making it to my next class, in time if I could help it. so I slowly began to pick up the pace.  
"Well Lovi, I have to turn around and go to my classes now, do you want to do something later?" He asked, extremely hopeful, I thought it over,  
"Sure. As long as you don't bring Francis, That guy creeps me out. Do you want to just come over to my house? I promised Feli that I'd cook for him tonight." I shrugged off his excited expression as he smiled and made some comment about getting to eat my food. He then turned and began to run away. I rolled my eyes, and turned to yell after him,  
"What time idiota?"  
He turned slightly, but kept his quick pace.  
"Is seven alright?"  
"Yeah fine."  
"Love you~"  
I felt my cheeks redden slightly at the uncalled for comment.  
"B-Bastard!" I shouted back, and ducked into a classroom before people could start talking.

Seven o'clock came around Faster then I had expected. I had all the ingrediants that I'd needed for dinner sitting out on the table, I rummaged for the last of the spices as the doorbell rang, I heard Feliciano come bounding down the stairs while humming a tune before opening the door,  
"Hola!~ Lovi invited me over." Antonio began,  
"Ciao Antonio!~ Come on in! Fratello is in the kitchen getting dinner ready, You can go on in if you want!~" Feliciano sounded especially chipper, Lovino knew it was because he was going to go and Spend some time at Ludwig and Gilberts house.  
A few seconds later he heard shuffling as Antonio entered the kitchen.  
"Ciao, I was just about to start cooking alright?" I said as I began to prepare the prawns for Gambas Ajillo, I knew that it was one of Antonio's favourite dishes besides Paella.  
"That's fine! I uhm, brought you these." He had a slight nervousness in his voice as I looked over at him.  
He was holding out a single small Lily. He must have found out that those are me and Feli's Family flower.  
I motioned with my head towards a cabinett and Antonio hesitated a moment before opening it to reveal a few empty vases of different sizes and colours. I watched him as he happily picked out and filled it with water, he bagan to hum a tune as he lowered the long stem into the neck of the vase and placed it on the table.  
"So what are you making? It smells good!~" He chimed happily while walking over to my station at the stove, His eyes lit up as he noted the ingrediants and recognised one of his favourite dishes.  
"Oh, may I help Lovi?" He asked cheerfully, I nodded and he immediately rolled up his sleeves to begin helping me in the last of the preparations.  
Once the dish was finished we sat at my table and ate it while talking about anything and everything that came to mind. It was a very relaxing atmosphere, until the spaniard chose to kill it.  
"So do you think that house is haunted?" He asked innocently unaware of the chill that now lingered over the room.  
"I don't know, maybe. But I don't really believe in all that stuff." I said, trying to shove off the topic as much as possible.  
"You don't even believe it, not even a tiny bit?" Antonio asked in awe, then continued, "I guess I believe in that stuff a little. But I've never experienced it firsthand."  
The room continued to feel more and more stiff and weighted as I toook a small sip from my glass.  
"I don't know. I think everyone has had something happen that they can't really explain, but I still don't believe in that stuff." I Said frankly. The talk ended there and we began to pick up the aftermath of the cooking, with a little light discussion here and there, once we'd finished in the kitchen we went into the living room, played some video games, and basically just enjoyed each other's company.  
When Nine Thirty rolled around Antonio made his way to the door wishing me good night before exiting.  
"This was fun." He said with a huge grin on his face,  
"It was. But now you owe me Bastard." I grinned evilly as the Spaniard put his hands up in defeat,  
"Alright, next time you can come over to my place and have dinner all right?"  
I accepted the offer on the spot. Antonio Was simply an enjoyable person to be around, so if the oppertunity to be around him showed up I took it.

Once He'd driven off I'd chosen to take a shower, I hadn't had one yet that day and knew that I would need one before tomorrow.  
I walked into my room and found the pajamas that I wanted to wear and began to remove various articles of cloathing and drop them into my laundry bin. I proceeded on to the bathroom and took a fresh towel from the closet in the hall.  
Once inside the shower I tunred the water to hot, it helped me to relax a little bit as I slowly lathered the shampoo into my brown hair. Careful to let the shampoo soak a moment as I began to scrub soap on my body.  
Once I was satisfyed with the health of my skin I washed the soap off, alloweing the hot water to soothe tense muscles from Running in Gym earlier that day.  
Thats when it began again. That thought, the subtle curiosity about House and wether or not it was haunted, I wondered about all the different kinds of people who had lived there.  
I ran my hands through my hair again to massage the bubbles further into my scalp, Then I allowed the water to flow over my hair, and rinse the bubles out. as the water was slowly doing it's job I became uneasy, and began to frantically scrub at my head to hurry the water along. My clumsy hands worked at their maximum speed, which caused a small mixture of Shampoo bubbles and water to flood into my eyes.

Every second I spent in that shower felt as though it were nonending, Anxiety was beginnning to well up inside of me, until, finally nothing but blind terror filled me. I felt as though I were being watched.  
I jumped out of the shower before the last of the soap was out of my hair, But I didn't care. I just_ had _to get out of that small space.  
I grabbed my towell off the counter and threw the bathroom door open as quickly as possible Running out of the small enclosure as I wrapped the warm fabric around my waist.  
I nearly screamed as I ran full force into something that I hadn't seen, and before I could back away and get a closer look at it, It grabbed me on my shoulders.  
More fear overcame me and I managed to wriggle free of the strong grasp, only to see my brother staring at me with concern written on his face,  
"Fratello, what happened?"  
"N-Nothing. What're you doing back so soon?" I glanced at the clock in our hallway and realized the lateness of the hour.  
"Oh...nevermind." I mumbled as I tried to walk past Feliciano and into my room, He managed to sidestep and move his small frame into my path to stop me.  
"Fratello," He began, but I wasn't in the mood for his concerned questioning, so I simply tousled his hair and tried to change the subject,  
"How was Ludwig?" I teased. The reaction my brother had made me crack a grin.  
"Oh...he's fine..." Something about Ludwig always made Feliciano blush like crazy.  
To be honest, it really annoyed me to know that Ludwig liked my brother as much as he did made me feel angry, maybe I'd actually become the protective big brother, Either way, It was nice to know that there was someone else caring for my little brother like I did. Maybe it was just reassuring to know that even if I was gone, he'd be looked after.  
Whatever the case may have been, The topic was sucessfully changed, and now that Feliciano was blushing and embarassed I was able to make my way past him and into my room.  
Once inside I shut the door quietly and sat down quickly on my bed. My head was still spinning, and I silently cursed myself for letting Feliciano see me in such a state. My brother had enough worries of his own, After all He was more responsible for things around the house, and he probably felt some form of responsibility over me.  
_He was always kind like that. Not that I look back, I wish I would have thanked him.  
_I lay back slightly on my bed feeling relaxed in a false sense of safety and resigned to myself that I would investigate this haunted house, and prove to myself - And everyone involved, that there was nothing to be afraid of.

* * *

**And I said that I'd finish this before october was out... I should be ashamed of myself.  
November is nearly gone, and this is only the second chapter.. Out of what should be ten chapters... I'm so sorry! o; I will finish it. I have the storyline finished, and all thats left is to find time to type it up.  
That being said; I GOT A JOB~ :D Finally. But it's nearly full-time so it's hard to think about doing anything other than sleeping when I get off.  
I plan to update my other story 'Truth or Dare' This weekend too, And I'm going to start a new project in honour of November and the twelve month challenge.**

**Speaking of, the list of the challenge is on my profile, if you are interested in taking part, let me know so that I can favourite you and your stories for updates! It's a good idea for those of you who's new year resolution is to write more~ :3**

I hope that all of you have had a wonderful weekend, and that those of you who celebrated Thanksgiving didn't eat too much. c:

**:Hugs: ~PastaFrost.**


End file.
